


A Fawn, A bat and a Unicorn: Gravity Falls Collection

by Ginclevertitle93



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bats, Character Study, Cute, Deer, Deer Dipper Pines, Fun, Funny, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Unicorn Mabel, Unicorns, bat mabel, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginclevertitle93/pseuds/Ginclevertitle93
Summary: The twins Find an artifact that can temporarily change them into other creatures!Hi-jinks happen.Nothing serious, just an experimental collection of short stories I made for fun!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Diet

His tail flicks in frustration; he hates this new diet, at least it’s temporary. Grass tasted terrible even in this form, better stick to fruit. Too bad he can’t get them, since they’re either in the fridge or on the counter. And he lacks hands right now.

Dipper nibbles on the grass anxiously, distracted by his thoughts and used to his nervous chewing habit, he does not notice. He snaps out of his deep thinking as the awful taste kicks in. Cringing and spitting out the remains, he wipes his mouth against his right front leg.

“Ahaha, getting used to it?”

Mabel bounds over to him with a basket in her arms.

“No! How do you even get full on this?”

She plops down by the fawn, snickering.

“I got some apple slices and strawberries for you. They’re definitely better tasting, and filling for a baby deer.” Her voice lowers in a teasing fashion.

“Don’t.” He shoots a glare at her as his ears went against his head in irritation.

He sniffs the fruit lying neatly in the basket with flowers around it; licking the end of a slice. The deer nibbles on the corner of it to check if he can still actually eat it with his altered teeth. He’s pulled away as Mabel lifts his head by the brim of his cap.

“Hey before you eat those, how about trying a flower? It’s not solely for aesthetic.”

Dipper gives her a puzzled expression.

“Eat a flower?” he raises an eyebrow, eyeing the flowers.

“Yeah, deer love them! They always break into and ruin someone’s garden for these; it’s like rare luxury food to them.”

“Ok…It’s not toxic right? Not every plant is edible; they can get me really sick or kill me.”

“It’s not; I saw a couple nibbling on them!”

“They can still get sick in the next few hours…”

“They’re safe to eat bro bro, I’ve seen deer eat these for a while. I wouldn’t give you something poisonous.”

The fawn scowls, doubtful. She frowns and her brows furrow, gathering a few of the flowers from the basket.

“I ate one of these before picking them.” She bit into one and tore off the head of the flower. She kept smiling, not in the least bit bothered; her face didn’t even scrunch up.

Dipper gives a look of shock and disgust.

“See? It’s fine; it has a nice after taste in my opinion!” shoving the flowers now in front of the fawn’s face.

He glances at the flowers, dubious. Well if they get poisoned, they go down together.

Sniffing the flowers first, he opens his mouth slowly, biting into them. Chewing it slowly with his eyes squeezed shut, so far so good.

He stops chewing, his ears perk and his tail rose. His expression amused.

“It’s…really sweet tasting.” He nodded.

“Like it?”

“Yeah actually, it’s taste like peppermint…or butterscotch I’m not sure. Something familiar.”

“Aww, you get deer exclusive flavors, sounds better than what I got.”

“Well I’m a deer; I need to eat this stuff.”

He moves on to his second flower, chewing it in bliss.

“So no fruit?”

“No I’ll get to them…let me finish these first…this one has a taffy flavor. You…you have to tell me where you found these after.”

She beams at him awe struck as he nibbles on the plant. She had made the greatest achievement right now, getting a baby deer to eat out of her hand. She rubs his chin with two fingers; giggling at the hungry fawn.

“I can’t say no to that face...” she coos. “Yes spotted one."


	2. The Fawn and the Lumberjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tricky to talk to a friend who can't respond, but it's rewarding.

Wendy kept the fawn’s legs secured. He isn’t bleating or wiggling so he’s content with how he’s being held. He’s such a whiny little guy, granted he is a baby deer and he can’t talk and make any other sound. Not his fault really, he’s just doing what he can.

She rubs the side of his neck with her thumb.

“Is that better for ya?”

“Meh.”

“Sounds like a yes.”

He gives a quiet bleat, peeking up at her. He nods, giving her a more understandable answer.

“Thought so, thanks for making it clear too.”

The fawn flicks his tail, finally resting his head.

She smirks, rubbing him with a single thumb.

“Do you want to stay in my arms or do you want to hear a better idea? Nod or shake.”

Dipper’s ears went flat shyly, he nods.

“Alright, instead of holding you, how about I set you down somewhere you can actually get comfortable. Because I don’t think I’m doing a good job providing that. I feel I’m going to drop you and I don’t want that happening with a fragile fawn like you. You get that?”

He nods again.

“I’m not ditching you so no worries. So what’s your pick, that seat by that attic window or that corner in your room with the busted TV and drapes?”

The fawn remains silent, staring at her in a dumbfounded way.

She rolls her eyes and squeezes them shut, clenching her teeth as she cringed.

“Ugh, sorry, you can’t really answer that type of question. I stopped thinking there for a second didn’t I?”

Dipper gives a quiet bleat, shaking his head.

“Are you implying something, like I’m normally not thinking?”

He shakes his head much faster, bleating in panic.

She adjusts the fawn in her arms, rubbing the fur on his head messily.

“I’m messing with you, I get what you’re trying to say, you wouldn’t insult me. Ok so I thought up a way to answer, nod for the corner or ‘Meh’ for the window.”

“Meh!”

Dipper held still in her arms, as she carefully sets him on the cushion. He fixes his legs under his light body; Wendy had knelt down to meet the fawn’s face, petting the back of his neck, smiling with a relaxed expression.

“Much better?”

He opens his mouth but she cut him off.

“Nah, it could be better, here…”

She removes her green flannel shirt from around her tank top, throwing it over the deer’s tiny body. She pats his head with a chuckle, his ears flat, starring at her with those large eyes. His nose went to the fabric, sniffing it, and then turns back to Wendy, inquisitive.

“It isn’t sweaty, you’re good. I wouldn’t give you a gross blanket.”

He tilts his head adorably.

“So take a nice nap and get warm because that form sure isn’t gonna make you. You’re pretty fussy like this.” She rubs the fur on his head. She raises an eyebrow and frowns slightly, eyeing the top of his head judgingly.

“You’re still missing something buddy, it’s bothering me too much.”

He bleats with confusion, and Wendy places her hat on the deer’s head, rubbing it teasingly.

He shakes his head bleating, the hat shifts forward covering his eyes. Shaking it wildly to get it off, but Wendy thankfully fixes it for him, after being humored by the fawn.

“Sorry about that, it’s not the same with you hatless. You’re cooler with it in deer form, it makes you stand out.” Eyes widen, he sinks back into the flannel blanket, giving a quiet bleat. Her hat covers his eyes; he does not react to it this time, he doesn’t even care. Despite not having visible blush, the deer looks so flustered by the whole thing; he burrows further under the clothing, hidden partly.

Stroking the fawn’s covered back; Wendy chuckles at the deer’s reaction, she pats him as she draws her hand away.

“No need to get red-faced over it, I said you’re cool. It’s cool, now you just look like a stuffed animal.”

He bleats loudly, offended and embarrassed.

“You’re a fawn; being cute is part of the package. Not your fault.”

He responds with a strange squeaky groan.

“By the way, I’ll need that hat back after a bit, you already have your own copy so don’t take off with it.” She teases, scratching his neck.

He curls up tightly, still flustered. He’s over his crush, or maybe he’s still healing sure. But being called cute and cool by one of his coolest friends he knows while in the form of a deer feels…weird and a little embarrassing for some reason. Despite feeling complimented and good about himself at the same time, or he doesn’t know what to feel. He might be overthinking this; maybe some sleep will organize his thoughts.

The petting is certainly helping him drift off.


	3. That's not a Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a fawn means you're vulnerable to being attacking by wild life...even the supernatural ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more horror based for this one!

He felt his legs shaking, not from the cold but from…some sort of presence, he doesn’t see anything; at least clearly, he can make out the shape of the shrouded figure. Running would be a good idea right now…if his legs worked. The fawn instincts have them locked in place and he really does not need this right now. He can’t even make a bleat for help; he wishes Mabel’s impulsiveness would kick in to save him.

‘Run, come on ignore those stupid deer instincts’.

Telling himself to run certainly isn’t working; he did manage to slightly move his front left leg, now if he can get the rest of his body to respond.

He hears something scraping across the floor, increasing in volume, his surroundings grow colder. He felt himself go numb for a bit. Even if he can run, he finds himself afraid to tear his eyes away from the approaching figure. Now fearing that if he took his eyes off the creature it might leave him open to it to attack; not that it needs much taking down a fawn.

The creature’s eyes only make it worse, literally piercing through the darkness like headlights. It’s actually blinding to him, his vision going white, burning his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut to shield them, still stinging but it helped eased the burning.

He opens them, eyes fluttering as it adjusted to the darkness and the blinding spots fade. Looking back the creatures eyes, it does not blind him again as he does not focus as much on them.

He did look way too deep into that thing’s eyes, partly because of those deer instincts. He notices he can still look at them without going blind; all he has to do is not focus on them too much.

Its appearance becomes more visible as his eyes clear; it’s…it are actually in front of him now.

He could hear still hear it approach him in his blinded state earlier but he hardly noticed being occupied with other things, he didn’t think it was moving that fast.

Dipper isn’t quite sure at what he’s looking it, he thought it was a strange tree like creature…until he realized he was only seeing the lower half of its body.

He raises his head slowly, the figure towering over him and not because he’s a fawn, that creature in general is tall. Larger than any human, even slightly bigger than the Multi-bear!

He can’t make out its long face, partly hidden by the shadows. Those glowing eyes still bright; they looked pretty hollow, unnaturally hollow. He can’t see the eyeballs themselves, they appear as if they’re just glowing balls of light. It snorts and mist from the cold forms from where the nostrils are.

It certainly makes Dipper feel more like prey; he tries to make a sound but nothing escapes his lips.

He flinches as the creature slides its giant thin human looking hands next to him on both sides, leaving him in-between them.

Dipper momentarily felt relief he’s starting to move his body again if even a little; but his attention goes to that thing’s long talon like fingers. They don’t appear sharp but he doesn’t want to be snatched up with those hands.

Dipper’s eyes went over to the creature’s legs, its feet hooves; actually its legs look more like a deer’s, just more muscular and some other details he can’t make out.

His gaze going back to the thing’s hidden face; the thing tilts its head with curiosity. He notices the apparently antlers that he missed before, the shadows changing across them finally reveal them to Dipper.

Dipper moves a back leg back from the thing, the creature notices; its head going back up. Almost startled or offended. He holds still, not wanting to anger it.

The creature lowers itself, drawing back slightly and it brings its face up to Dipper’s. He raises a hoof in fear, holding his breath.

Its face is...less face and more of a skull. It’s just the skull of an oversized animal with large fangs and antlers; a strange mix of canine and herbivore, a deer most likely. It reminds him of those skulls he often saw in taxidermy and those grim antique stores. He might have seen one at the Mystery Shack but he isn’t quite sure. This one still has its ears, kind of like someone just glued them on there, it has shaggy fur around its neck and it has skin still on the back and partly on the roof of its skull.

And its eyes are glowing balls of light, they’re just that. There is nothing in its sockets. No actual eyeballs, just light in the place of where they should be.

Its skin was dry and…decayed looking. Bone-thin, its skin actually looks like it belongs to a mummy’s with small patches of matted hair in some spots. He sees the thing’s rib cage unnaturally tight against its skin and its bony joints twig-like. Sort of, it seems to have some muscle left in its limbs.

This thing’s appearance doesn’t look good and Dipper has the sense his situation is anything _but_ good.

He doesn’t want to wait around, but he doesn’t feel safe running either. His joints are rusted shut, his fear locking him in place again. The creature is so incredibly close, he’s afraid any quick movement might cause the thing to react by snatching him up in its massive jaws.

Though it isn’t acting threatening so far, seems more curious; or maybe that’s his wishful thinking. He can’t really tell what it wants to do with him, hard to determine what with the beast’s lack of facial features.

It lets out a hiss, tilting its head again.

Dipper inches away, regaining control of his legs. It doesn’t seem to be bothered by his movement, maybe he can get away quietly…

“Dip?” Mabel can be heard not too far off

The creature perks its head, interested. It’s hissing loudly, jaws slightly open.

“Ma…” he hushes himself, nervously gritting his teeth.

Guess she finally decided to check on him, though now knowing what they’re with, he sort of wishes she didn’t. Bad timing really, he does not like how the beast is reacting to her presence. It crouches lower…preparing itself.

“Mabel...” he whispers.

“Dipper?”

“Mabel just stay where you are.”

She’s quiet for a moment.

“What is that?” by the sound of her tone, she can tell this thing is bad news as well.

“Get me out first.”

“Why, you can’t move?”

“Take me and run…now!”

Mabel did not need another word, seeing the large beast recoiling and it’s…mutilated face, she grabs the still fawn.

The creature swipes, inches from hitting Mabel as she turns back to run. The cave is too cramped for the creature to properly attack and it seems to know that. Dipper eyes the creature; it just sits there, glaring back at them.

Mabel nearly trips over the animal bones left by the creature’s meals; it doesn’t even react to their moment of weakness. It doesn’t need to chase after them; it can always find something else. There’s enough to go around in these woods.

“Is it even chasing us?”

“Just keep running!” he cries.

He doesn’t need to tell her, Mabel didn’t even want to dare take one last peek at that thing.


	4. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper hates that Mabel can take advantage of his cute form

“No, I hate this.”

“You need it, come on, you didn’t complain when you were a wolf.”

“Because I didn’t have hooves, I have no traction in there.”

“Aww, you’re not going to slip! Just sit or lie down and you’ll be fine!”

She removes his hat, careful of his ears. The fawn keeps his glare on her, probably the most hateful look a fawn can give, and it’s super cute.

Her cheeks puff from the large grin on her face.

“Aww, you’re standing there glaring at me all angry. You gonna look pouty at me the whole time?”

“As long as you don’t drop me in there, I’m going to flail trying to even sit up.”

“Learn some grace then, you’re a deer.”

“I told you there’s no traction! Put me in the tub gently at least.”

She turns away from the deer after starting the water, silently looking at the supplies, then the pile of towels.

His ear flicks, not really understanding what she’s thinking.

“Mabel?” His body leans away, nervous.

“How about…” She snatches the bottom towel, the one on top of it falling to the floor in a heap. “I spread this out on the bottom of the tub so you can stick?”

“It’ll just float? It might work but something rubber will help better…”

“You’re getting in.”

He flinches slightly from this, her expression is unsettling blank; Dipper gets the notion she might be getting impatient with him.

“W-wait!”

Too late, she already has him in her arms; his legs kick and swing wildly.

“Be gentle, be gentle!”

Mabel lets him slide out of her arms and into the tub, his flailing kicking up water everywhere. He scrambles, rolling around and falling on his stomach, his head went underwater briefly. He springs to the surface with a bleat and a gasp for air, mortified. He shakes the water from his head, turning his gaze to Mabel. His ears lie flat, resting his chin on the edge of the tub. At least the water is warm.

“You’re good! See you complained about nothing!” she takes the bath sponge, rubbing soap against it.

“Well I wasn’t sure about it…” he mutters with slight irritation. “Slipping is pretty annoying in this form.”

“I know, I got you.”

Mabel begins to scrub his face; he recoils a little and shuts his eyes, shaking his head with a sneeze.

“I won’t get soap in them.”

“No it’s my nose, there’s soap in it.” He sneezes once again. “Ah, hold on, it stings.”

He dips his nose in the water for a brief moment, the water around his snout bubbles.

Mabel can’t help but laugh at him.

“Ha, does that help?”

The deer lifts his nose, snorting a few times and shaking his head, raising one ear. His expression rather shy and he turns his eyes away.

“I got it out.” His nose twitches uncontrollably. “Now all I can smell is the lavender burning in my nose.” He laughs quietly, letting out another sneeze.

“Aww!” She scrubs around his neck playfully. “Imagine if it was something nasty smelling.”

“Like your breath?”

“Can’t be as bad as your clothes!”

He grows sly, and nips her left sleeve; Mabel shoves him away with her hand in his face, grinning. She dunks his head underwater; he springs back to the surface smirking, splashing Mabel.

“I thought you hated this.”

“I do, it’s embarrassing...this is how I tolerate it.” His tone calm, but sly.

She laughs as she puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him closer to her, scrubbing behind his ears. Only for a bit however as Dipper sits straight up, swinging his front legs teasingly as he splashes more water. His body then leans backwards; his face went from mischievous to shock. He spins in a complete one-eighty and his legs thrash about trying to break his fall. Instead it’s his chin that stops his fall, meeting the hard edge of the tub.

Mabel cringes at the thud, immediately scrambling to the other side, with several slips to the ground due to the wet floor.

“You ok bro? I’ll rub your chin for you!”

The drenched fawn carefully sets his hooves on the floor as the girl lowers him. Wide eyes stay on Mabel, rather frustrated looking eyes. He receives a frown in response; the little fawn looks pitiful, his posture stiff and his head basically drawn back to his body. The front legs stood far apart from each other; he appears to be barely supporting himself but in truth he’s quite fine. Just chilly as his shivering body shows, watching Mabel expectantly.

He takes rather two, stiff awkward steps forward to her; shaking his damp head.

“Aww…are you catching a cold? You’re shivering adorably.”

He lifts his head by an inch.

“No, but I’m freezing.”

“I had the water nice and warm, how are you freezing?”

“I don’t know might be this form. I get cold easily lately!”

A towel is quickly thrown over him; his vision temporarily blinded until Mabel flips back the portion covering his face.

She kneels as she dries him, rubbing around him wildly until his fur fluffed; his expression remaining unchanged.

“You want a warm blanket after?”

“And a hair dryer.”

“You don’t need it to dry.”

“It’ll keep me warm.”

“Aww…” she coos. “Want a sweater too little baby?”

He stares blankly at her, he isn’t sure if it’s a friendly tease or an insult, he genuinely seems hurt either way.

“I’m way too demanding as a deer I know…”

“It’s not your fault, you don’t have fingers and you’re a sweet baby deer who’s very fragile.” She’s beginning to baby talk him again.

“Oh no, don’t start again.”

“A baby.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“A baby!”

“Stop.”

“A baby.”

“Mabel stop…”


	5. Fawn vs Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the resident goat thinks being a fawn means you'll take his head butting game.

Dipper wishes he can still rub his head; the goat is giving him a throbbing headache. He won’t even let him enter the shack! So far from what Dipper can make from this, Gompers is either using him as his personal punching bag or teaching him how to head-butt properly.

Either way, he’s the goat’s punching bag.

He turns his head to the couch on the porch, glaring at Mabel.

“Head butt him back again bro, he’s gonna keep following you everywhere!” She yells, excited by the event.

Dipper has a quite different opinion on the matter as his scowl at her indicates.

“You’re really enjoying this. He’s not backing off, it’s only encouraging him.”

“And yet you keep doing it.”

“Y-yeah I know.” He sounds shameful, just a little; there’s a bit of enthusiasm.

“You gonna quit?”

“No!”

A surprised bleat escapes as the goat rams into his ribs. His stomach hits the ground but quickly springs back on his hooves.

Dipper’s tail stands straight and he puffs his chest. His brows furrow; his determined, irritated eyes at the goat. His ears flick in annoyance, hearing Mabel laugh in the distance.

“Dumb goat.” He mutters lowly.

His front left hoof paws at the dirt as he faces the goat once again, lowering his head.

“It’s that hat bro; he’s using it as a target…or maybe he thinks it’s your horns; or thinks that the hat is eating your brain!”

“That’s a perfect way to describe how my head feels.”

The fawn sways slightly, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.

“Try hitting him harder! But don’t seriously hurt him. Just play fight harder.”

“I’m doing my best.”

Caught off guard, Gompers charges once again; but the fawn reacts and retaliates in time.

He darts towards the goat, keeping his head low. His soft, slightly protected scalp meets the goat’s horns. Putting every bit of strength into his blow, he rams Gompers, forcing his skull to push tightly against the horns.

The intense pressure causes pain in his skull to skyrocket, traveling from his head to his neck; the headache grows sharp then numbing.

Both the goat and fawn bleat as they clash, Dipper had flipped the goat onto his back. While the deer himself stumbles, wobbling to stay standing. He struggles to catch his breath, he isn’t exhausted, hardly; it’s that throbbing headache. His head feels like it’s burning, a little dizzy and his stomach feels ill. Lying down sounds good about now, and some water would help as well.

He keeps his eyes on the goat, starting to worry as Gompers hasn’t gotten back to his hooves yet. He didn’t actually hurt him did he? No way, he’s only a small deer, and he only joined in what seemed like an attempt at play or being used as a personal target.

A wave of relief hits him as the goat finally stands; Gompers stares at him for a minute, and then turns away, seeming to have lost interest in the small deer.

Dipper raises his head, watching the goat leave; a sense of confidence builds inside him. His tail sways from side to side while up; not quite like wagging but close.

A smirk forms on his tiny snout. His posture straightens, standing tall and puffing out his chest.

Gompers has no hard feelings, or couldn’t care less; he’s munching the shack’s porch boards instead of the small patch of grass next to it.

It’s stupid but he feels good winning that round; and thankfully the goat isn’t injured. He feels bad for knocking him down but the goat doesn’t look upset by it, just neutral, maybe even amused. He’s just a fawn anyway, again he can’t do that much harm, his ramming is however pretty strong

“I didn’t mean to ram you that hard man, you kept head-butting and I thought you wanted me to join in. I’m sorry I got too rough there.”

He only bleats back to him and went back to gnawing on the porch; that’s a good thing at least.

With his head in the air with perked ears, he trots off in a proud manner with his white tail waving. Not that he remembers where he’s going; he kind of forgot getting sidetracked by the goat.

Then his sister blurts out

“Fluffy butt.”

He immediately trips and turned around, shocked and embarrassed before morphing to an annoyed expression. He turns away from his smiling sibling with a snort.

At least he still feels good about himself after that play-fight.


	6. The Fawn and The Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel decides to join in on the fun much to Dipper's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last deer dip story.

Dipper scans the room, ears standing up. That flash of light, what did Mabel do?

“Mabel?”

She was in here, there’s no way she could have snuck past him; is she hiding? Even then, where could she hide? There’s not a lot of good hiding spots for her here, and what reason would she need to hide, other than messing with him.

He approaches their beds as he looks around cautiously, his head low with his ears against his skull. The fawn immediately spots the artifact lying on his sister’s bed, her sketch book and a spare sweater lying next to it.

He groans, letting out a breath full of air; she’s messing with the artifact alright.

He rolls his eyes.

“What did you do with the board? I know you were playing with it, I could see the light from the room. There’s evidence on your bed!”

She does not respond, but he hears something move faintly and a creak. It might be the shack just settling but he isn’t positive.

His left ear flicks as he picks up a familiar quiet laugh.

“Mabel come on, what did you turn yourself into?”

“Ok bro, I’ll show you.” She chuckles.

A small object drops onto her bed, startling Dipper. He flinches and took a hop back from the bed, holding still as the small brown object flops and rolls around; burrowing in Mabel’s sweater. Though it’s not an object; Dipper figured when he first eyed it; he just wasn’t sure what he was looking at. The ball of fluff flaps her wings open; settling, she gives Dipper a toothy grin, her large ears perk. She holds herself up using her thumbs of the folded wings.

“Heyo! How am I?”

“A bat?” he gives her a puzzled look.

“Yeah, what’s wrong, do I creep you out?”

“A little, you still have your braces…somehow? Did they just change with you?”

“I guess; everything else just supersized. But I can use my sweater as a sleeping bag tent combo! It’s like a house bed. And look, I have this cute puffy fur around my neck, it’s a self-grown scarf!”

Dipper bit his lip as a questioned goes through his head.

“Ok but…why?”

“Well…you get to be a deer for a while and being a cute animal is pretty cool, and since we have that transformation thing…I thought maybe I could do some experimenting with it! At least have fun with it while we have it!”

He keeps silent, his expression unreadable.

She crawls up to his nose awkwardly with her wings.

“You’re not happy about this are you?”

“A little annoyed because I kind of need you human…”

“You’re too dependent as a baby deer. I’m just gonna be a bat for a little and you need to chill. You did shut down yourself five times in the last few hours; seriously you need a break anyway. Stress is pretty tough on little deers, so I’m doing you a favor!”

“In a way…”

“A good way!”

“It better be good.” His tone uneasy.

“It will!”

She put the thumbs of her wings on the tip of his nose, rubbing her head against it. He recoils, twitching his nose from the weird ticklish feeling.

“What do you even plan on doing?” He turns to his bed, hoping onto it and folding his legs as he lies.

She tilts her head, sly.

“Oh you’ll find out, the rest I mean. I’m still getting used to flying.”

She hopes a few times before flapping over to Dipper; crawling the rest of the way before nestling in her spot next to his left. Dipper raises his left brow; slightly moving his head to keep his eyes on her.

“You look ok at it.”

“So far, I still forget they’re not hands sometimes.”

“How?” he gives a humored snicker.

“Instinctively trying to grab stuff with them. I just transformed, don’t be so judgmental yet.”

“That why you use your bat feet.”

“Yeah I know, I’ve been trying that too. Crashing isn’t so bad when you land on the bed.”

“Did you hit the floor before I got here?” an ear lifts in concern.

“Just a couple times trying to hide for you.”

“You’re not hurt are you?”

“Nah I don’t think so, a bit sore but I’m still moving aren’t I?”

He doesn’t answer, his worried eyes studying her.

“I’m fine Dipper. I think it would be hard to miss an injury on me.” She snuggles in her spot blissfully.

“Just checking.” He gives a small grin. “I thought you were gonna practice flying?”

“Give me ten minutes, this spot feels so good.” Her tone grows quiet, tired.

“You _are_ supposed to be nocturnal, that trait is probably making you sleepy.” There’s a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

“No it isn’t. It’s just really soft right here and I want to stay in fluffy heaven for a bit...or forever.”

“Should have used the artifact at night, you’re not going to get much done at this rate.”

“It’s cool; just wake me if I drift off.”

“If you even do get up.”

He thinks to himself.

“Related question, kind of, more psychical than instinctual but it’s sort of; can you still see things?”

“Duh, I’m looking right at your tiny face.”

“I mean, is your vision blurry or fuzzy? Like hard to see?”

“It’s the same as before.”

“So that blind as a bat phrase is completely untrue.”

“Good, wouldn’t be as fun and it would make flying harder.”

“Did it feel weird to you?”

“Flying?”

“That and the…transforming.”

“Nah, it feels like I’m floating.”

“You technically are…”

“I didn’t feel much changing; it did feel ticklish a little. But…”

She out-stretched her leathery left wing.

“You see these lines going down near the tip of my arms, the boney ones?”

“Uh huh.”

“Those were my fingers; they got all stretched out and had this webbed skin grow around them. The little claw hook tips is the thumbs, and beyond them is just the finger making the rest of the wings, not my arms. The whole thing was weird!”

“Well you got a bat anatomy lesson out of it, an extreme, disturbing one.” He looks away with unease.

“I wouldn’t say that, sounds over dramatic; it was just weird, nothing bad.”

“Your description sure sounded disturbing.”

“Because it’s you, dorko.” She snickers as she went back to snuggling in the fawn’s fur.

The deer boy places his head down, his form curled up in an oval shape. His nose twitching as he breathes, now thinking of how to deal with the obvious issue that Mabel most likely overlooked. The bat crawls up to him and playfully nips his nose. He flinches and gives a small fawn grunt. She didn’t break the skin but it was still a unpleasant surprise.

“Hey, what possessed you to do that?” His voice calm with slight annoyance.

“The spirit of curiosity! Just testing out how sharp my teeth are.”

“Try it on something less sensitive…”

“You’re still thinking about something Dipdop, what is it?”

He takes in a deep breath.

“I’ve been meaning to ask but I feel I already know the answer, does Grunkle Stan know? Neither of us can talk right now.”

“Er…I didn’t tell him beforehand, I wanted to surprise him as well.”

“He’ll swat you as soon as he sees you, how did you even plan on telling him it’s you?”

She fiddles with her thumbs shyly, a tiny smile forms.

“Flying back over to my sweater nest, or you if you were around.”

“Well…I don’t feel like getting up yet, you should start practicing your flying before we can do anything.”

“Ok, I feel like moving around now anyway.”

She reluctantly crawls from her spot over to the edge of the bed.

“Feels like I’m doing push-ups walking like this.” She mutters.

Dipper gives a small laugh.

She seemed to hesitate, looking around the area in a studious manner.

“Go on…”

“I’m trying to prepare myself.”

She spreads her arms, hops once, and on her second jump, takes off into the air.

Dipper, impressed, watches her fly around in circles. She bumps against the ceiling and crashes into the walls a few times but she isn’t deterred in the slightest; she actually enjoys her flight despite the constant crashing.

Dipper does worry for her as he doesn’t want her pushing herself too hard, those crashes look pretty bad for an animal her size.

“I don’t think it’ll take long for you to master it.” His expression sheepish but he does sound sincere.

“Thanks! Aww I have my camera out to take adorb photos of my bat form, but I need someone to take them for me.”

“Good lu-”

“I’m saying it’s you.”

“Me? I don’t have hands!”

“You can still take them by trying to force your hoof on the button, or biting down on it. Look I put a strap on it to make it easier; you can wear around your neck and gnaw on it!”

“They’re not going to turn out good.”

“I’ll choose the ones I find best, I won’t be picky.”

“You’re ok with twenty flashes going off at once?” He grumbles as he steadily gets off the bed, the camera is right by them so not much walking needed luckily. He only takes his eyes off of her for a minute, there’s a squeak then choking and hacking.

The fawn pushes his nose through the loop of the strap, now around his neck.

He spots the bat sister back on her bed, her thumb claws tapping her mouth.

“What happened?”

“I…” She has a rather embarrassed smile. “Well I had an instinct, I ate a moth.”

“How it’d taste?”

“Not that bad, but never again…maybe again.”

She takes off squeaking, flying around the room once again.

Dipper sighs with a small smile, returning to his spot on the bed.

Looks like he’s going to watch her all day.

He can’t leave her alone, because then someone in the shack might mistake her for an ordinary bat. They’ll try swatting her or trap her under something and she’s not going to find it funny.

It’s going to be a long day, but thankfully a very amusing one.


	7. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides to give himself some "me" time writing. Mabel however is still wants to hang out.

He huddles in the small alcove near the roof; it’s certainly less cramped now that he cleared out most of the junk. The whole ‘small confined private room, close to the ceiling’ thing had a nice feel; definitely seems to help his motivation to write. It like he’s writing in secret, hidden away from his conspirators. Though it’s not as cool as it sounds, it’s just extra space in the attic.

He did make himself comfortable up there, had a blanket and a pillow laid out, and a lantern if it gets too dark to see. Couple of books stacked by his right along with a camera, some chips and soda, he’s good to go.

Something light adds weight to his cap, and it’s moving.

Dipper jolts slightly, holding his breath as he goes stiff, setting down the pen and personal book. Reaching up slowly to his cap, a soft touch runs against his fingers. He pulls away, startled.

“Hi Dipper!”

“Mabel!”

He quickly snatches the furry figure from his hat. She squeaks loudly, nibbling at his fingers as Dipper finds a small brown bat in his hands. He recognizes that large scruff of fur around its neck; his brows rose, bewildered by the sight.

The bat sister kept gnawing at his fingers angrily; obviously not pleased on how he’s handling her. She bares her teeth, letting out a few more loud squeaks.

Dipper isn't fazed much, though her nipping is irritating his skin, his fingers now pretty sore.

“You can stop.” his tone a mix of annoyance and humored. “It hurts but you’re not going to give me rabies no matter how hard you try.”

She stops the biting and glares directly at him.

“Don’t grab me so rough then, I’m fragile ball of fluff with twig bones for my wings. Don’t break them.”

He has no response for that, he stays silent as he opens his hands.

“Again?” he asks with disbelief.

“I was bored.”

“You need me for anything?”

“No.”

“Good, I just want to rest today.”

She hops down to his stomach, balling up.

“Yeah I’m getting that from the set up. It’s all cozy looking.”

He sighs.

“Do you need me for something?”

“I just want to ‘hang out’ with the best brother!”

“Ugh…”

She laughs to herself.

“I-I don’t have a problem with it, as long as you don’t act annoying.”

“I’ll keep it to minimum.”

“That’s fine.” His voice sounds exhausted, but he still cracks a small smile.

She crawls further up to his shoulder, clinging tight to his clothes. Dipper reaches for his pen, continuing his work. She tries looking over her wing but she can't see much from that angle, she turns around, her brother writing down in his journal about that deer skeleton thing, a sketch half way started on the other page. Her ears perk in curiosity.

“You putting down the past few days?”

“Well I have my hands back so why not?”

“Not saying it’s a bad idea, I’m only asking.” Her wings tight against her body as she settles on his shoulder comfortably.

“I’m going to totally add my own entries when I change back.”

“I figured.”

“I’ll only add a few notes in your sections, and add a bit more fun to them.”

He does not respond; his mind completely focused on the journal. He nibbles on the cap of his pen; his thought process had run into a writer’s block. He knows what to put down, but he isn’t sure how. He argues with his thoughts on how to start the next sentence, and he isn’t coming up with much.

Mabel huffs.

“You’re not leaving out the best parts are you?”

“Which ones?”

“The cute ones…”

“You’re working on this later; you’ll fill in the parts I missed anyway!”

“I just wanted to see your thoughts on them.”

“You already know what some of them are…”

“Yep!”

Dipper smiles a little, stopping to tap the small bat’s head with a single finger.

She squeaks, rubbing her head against it, he turns the tapping to a careful stroke and scratch.

“Move a bit more behind the neck…”

“You don’t have much of a neck.” He snickers, moving his finger slowly further up on her head.

“I still have it, only tinier…wait you found it, keep petting right there.”

She went quiet, sinking into his shoulder. She leans to her left, almost rolling onto her back, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she curls up a little.

Dipper gives a quiet chuckle, scratching her chin.

“You good for now?” he pulls his hand away as he went back to his book.

“Yeah.”

“I thought you were gonna pass out there for a sec.”

“Maybe later I will.” She flips herself back to her wings.

“Enjoy the shoulder while it last. You’ll crush my spine if you do it in human form.”

“Huh, now that you say that, I want to see that happen.”

“Don’t.”

“Without the spine crushing, I can pull it off!” She smiles, her attention going to the snacks. She sucks in the bottom of her lip as she eyes Dipper.

“Can you hand me one of those chips?”

He eyes her worriedly.

“In that form? I don’t think your body would accept it.”

“It’s one chip, it’ll be fine.”

Despite feeling unsure, he picks a single chip anyway. Just one won’t make her sick, probably.

She nips at it and tries using her thumbs to pull it from his grasp. He frowns slightly, best she’ll do is crumble it with her lack of grip, so he slides the thing under her wings, careful not to break her single serving.

The bat nibbles and tears it from his fingers; she squeaks happily, which Dipper takes as a thank you. Though now, he realizes letting her eat which is basically right next to his ear is a bad idea.

Hearing someone chew loudly is annoying as it is; he didn’t need the volume turned up.

Dipper’s eyes stay on the book with the most irritated glance; he rubs his fingers against pen. Ignoring the crunching isn’t working out too well. No doubt Mabel is aware of this fact as he clearly heard a tiny snicker.

Inhaling sharply through his teeth and his body tensed; he groans in frustration. Muttering to himself about resisting the urge to remove her or toss the chip away.

It’s rather pointless trying to keep his voice low and yet he still did it, she’s right next to him. And now being a bat, she can hear him much clearer.

“You’ll live.” She replies sarcastically. “It’s just one chip.”

“It’s still annoying…can you just eat somewhere that’s not by the ear?”

“No.”

“Ugh.”

“I like this spot Dip, and you did say to enjoy it while it last.”

“I did…a few seconds eating away off my shoulder won’t spoil it.”

“Neither with it.”

“Fine, just hurry up.” He groans.

Several seconds pass before Mabel speaks up again, finished with her food.

“You know…”

“No I don’t.” He grins in a smug manner, dusting the remains of the chip off his vest.

Mabel ignores this.

“It’s fun crawling all around you but honestly I prefer your fawn form better.”

“…Why’s that, cute and less gross?” he retorts playfully.

“It’s more I miss resting on your head…and your back. It’s not the same with your normal sweaty self.”

He gave an amused snicker.

“You’re saying I stink?”

“Not yet but hopefully not soon.” She groans. “Gonna miss those being clean.”

“Sorry about that.” He has a hint of sarcasm, humored. He understands the distress. They’ll just have to wait when he feels like cleaning, which is going to be awhile much to her annoyance. “You can try resting on my hat, how it is different than the deer form?”

“The fawn fur, it’s soft and amazing to nest in as a bat. Small bat body means more fur to snuggle in.”

“...That makes sense a little.”

“I have a bit of fawn fur saved in my scrapbook but it’s still not the same.”

“You actually tried lying in taped fawn fur?”

“I think it was a good idea! But not the same feeling as being on an actual baby deer.” She coos, fidgeting in place.

“Not as cuddly?”

“Basically, and way cuter with an actual deer.”

He gives a small grin, starting to sketch.

“Your own fur isn’t good enough?”

“It feels double soft when cuddling in soft stuff.”

“Have you tried doing it with the stuffed animals?”

She takes a while to respond.

“No…I should though!” she crawls to his arm as she thinks to herself, anxious, curious.

Her movements do not disturb her brother; his right arm does flinch when she almost slides down it and goes back to her original spot.

Dipper gives her another tap without turning away from his work in progress, checking on her. She gives a nip but he doesn’t seem to care as he has no reaction other than pulling his finger away unfazed.

She presses her wings tight against her small body, resting her head and sinking into his vest. Her eyes go to Dipper’s sketch, he’s still starting out but it’s easy to tell that he’s trying to draw a deer like creature, she isn’t sure if he was depicting his cute deer form or that deer monster. Her artistic ideas being fueled from observing him, motivated greatly. She feels excited brainstorming what to put down on paper, so many things she can’t wait to do once she regains her hands. It’s going to take a while before she can do any of that, she’ll remember the ideas but its torture watching Dipper do what she can’t at the moment. Waiting is killing her, she has to get in there now, just let her draw…

She groans impatiently and tears her eyes away, holding her breath. Dipper either didn’t notice her noises or ignores her from what she assumes.

“Dipper…” she whispers “Hey Dip…”

“What.” He responds quietly, tired, and still focused on the book.

“I have a need to art but I can’t.”

“I’ll help you with that later…”

She frowns.

“Not even an idea list?”

“Later.”

She looks around, pouting. She doesn’t want to dwell too much over it and her mind is overloaded on what to do. In that case she’ll try to amuse herself in some other fashion.

She raises her head, staring curiously at her brother’s hat; thinking.

He didn’t really notice her crawling around at this point; she’s doing her own thing quietly and he’s absorbed in his work. Other than chatter and biting, there’s not much else she can do to distract him. Truthfully he doesn’t mind her company at all, and her being a bat kind of adds to the mood. Feels less secretive, but at least he’s a little less lonely, even if he did want to be alone originally.

It sort of helps his stress, mostly when petting the bat.

An itchy sensation went through his face, he pauses as he feels what’s probably is his bat sister, brush against his ear.

Dipper turns his head to his left by an inch; he keeps still as his eyes dart to side to side. Puzzled and curious, giving a slight frown, uncertain what she’s trying to do.

Though he does want to see where this is going.

His hat shifts to the left as she seems to give small pushes to it.

“W-What are you doing?” keeping his tone calm.

She continues nudging his hat, poking her nose under it. It doesn’t look like she’s going to give him an answer right now.

The claws and her hook like thumbs dig in his skin as she clings to him so not to fall off, it doesn’t hurt much to Dipper’s comfort. She crawls into his hair and under his cap, burrowing in a sort of way. His hat adjusts back perfectly on his head by its own.

Dipper slowly moves his right hand to his hat, his eyes big and he raises an eyebrow. She’s stopped moving since crawling under it, is she napping under there? He hopes she can breathe in there.

“Mabel?”

He remains patient; he eyed his journal in thought.

He’s just about to continue his drawing when loud squeaking erupts from underneath his cap. Only stayed quiet for nearly a minute, and she’s crawling around again.

Her squeaking is really angry sounding, but Dipper can’t help but smirk at this.

The brown bat pokes her head outside the hat, showing her fangs. She loses her grip and plops onto her twin’s lap, her wings flapping wildly.

He giggles and scoops her up in both hands; she keeps squeaking and baring her fangs, her eyes on his.

“Didn’t like it?”

“It’s greasy and smells like rotten strawberries, wash your hair!”

“Ha!”

“I can still smell it; I think it’s stuck in my nose, ugh!”

“Sorry, I missed a spot.” He laughs. “Why did you even go under there?”

He rubs her head with his thumb between her ears, or her entire head more accurately. It stops her squeaking, but she continues to show off her teeth. She closes her mouth, appearing to have a sinister smile.

“It looked like a good place to huddle up in…it looked good. You’re hair feels gross too.” She sneers in disgust. “I wanted to get cozy, comfy and curled up somewhere nice to fill the deer fluff head hole in my heart. And it has to be a good napping spot.” She looks proud for some reason.

“So you’re saying you’re bored?”

“I didn’t say that.” She turns away from him quickly. “Maybe here, this looks snuggable!”

She hopes off his hands and down to his shirt before Dipper could have an opinion on the subject. He flinches as he felt her tiny claws crawl around his stomach, his skin got very sensitive and a laugh comes out of his throat.

“Wait, Ahaha! Stop moving, I can’t...!”

He tries resisting the ticklish feeling and cups the bat, placing her in a rather nice spot on his shirt.

“Ok…ok.” He tries catching his breath, letting out one last chuckle. “How’s that, better?”

Mabel folds her wings, snuggling. Wiggling as she settles down, she turns her head slightly as she lies on her left ear.

“So far it’s snuggly, I’ll just see how long that last…maybe I’ll stay a few minutes.” She closes her eyes with a smile.

“Nothing else, I can go back to my journal without you goofing around?”

“Sure, yeah.” Her voice is quiet.

“Finally…” he says under his breath, his expression does not show annoyance however.

He fixes the journal’s position in his lap, continuing where he left off. Mabel didn’t even make a peep after her last reply. She nuzzles her spot, yawning.

Dipper, without looking down at her, instinctively strokes her fuzzy back with his thumb again. Her small body becomes less tense gradually; giving a relaxed squeak approvingly.

Dipper leans back, sinking in his seat as he breathes out in comfort.

The surroundings grow silent, the twins at their most relaxed, he scratches her ear slowly. The bat slowly looks up to her calm brother, thinking before quietly asking.

“Are you gonna sketch my bat form in the journal too?”

He eyes her below briefly, his eyes tired but smiling.

“I’m doing my deer self later, so basically yeah.”

“Good, don’t forget the bat tail; it’s kinda like a coat tail. Hehe tails.”

“Can you even move it?” sounding a bit amused

“A little and can you take photos of my bat form too?”

“Ok…but let me get this done.”

She stays quiet temporarily.

“Hey Dip?”

He sighs before responding.

“What?”

“Thanks.”

He stops, Mabel peeks at him out of curiosity; he’s been staying paused for a while weirdly.

He eyes her again.

And begins tapping her small head with just a finger.


	8. The Mabelcorn Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel decides to mess with Stan while a Unicorn.

The unicorn shakes her brown mane from her eyes, leaves crackling not too far from her. Ears twitching, something’s nearby.

“Bro…?”

She keeps her mouth shut as she notices the figure isn’t her bro, but another, much older familiar face.

“You’re that mutant horse Dipper’s been hanging out with?”

She gives a mischievous look; with a tiny smirk on her snout, the tip of her tail flicks.

“You find this funny…Well thinking about it, it is kinda funny. He’s with a fancy talking horned horse.

Anyway, what are you doing here besides being a model for the little nerd; humoring yourself? By the way you selling something, because no _solicitors.”_

She sucks in her lips, her cheeks puffing as she keeps her mouth closed; giving a quiet giggle. Her left hoof covering the tip of her snout; she covers her face with her mane.

Stan raises an eyebrow.

“So you’re feeling pretty good; thought Dipper might have driven you nuts with boredom. Unless you’re into that research stuff, it does get amusingly weird sometimes.” He chuckles.

She holds back her smile, swallowing air before she answers him.

“Oh there’s nothing wrong with him, old one.” She speaks with a fake British accent to disguise her voice.

He appears surprised…and a bit unhappy with his nickname.

“…I prefer Stan, and you can talk. Good cause I didn’t want to keep thinking I’m nuts for talking to some magic horse.”

“Not at all, you’re a goofy one as well!” She fancies up her speech, she almost let the word goober slip. “I enjoy you’re company as well sir!”

He gives an amused chuckle.

“Glad to charm you then, I tend to humor the ladies easily…” his brief sly smile turns to a confused frown. “Guess that extends to horses too?” He groans in disgust.

The unicorn laughs.

“No need to get flustered, you’re good at what you do!” She lets her mane cover more of her face.

“Uh thanks I guess; so did you send the kid on a quest, because he’s been missing for a while. I mean if you had anything to do with it.”

She rests her chin on her hoof.

“I do, but I assure you he’s good. I sent him on an errand disguised as a quest; still he is out of harm’s way.”

“Heh, what did ya send him for?”

“Oh, some easy to get stuff in hard to reach locations; like fake gems, not so ancient and not very rare books, maybe some exotic plants and a hair brush.”

“I would of thrown in a snipe for good measure.” He adds, chuckling. “Eh I wouldn’t worry too much about him. He’ll be fine, probably; kid can take care of himself most of the time.”

She laughs faintly with him; her eyes then dart away from his presence, thinking.

“May I ask for a favor?” Returning her eyes to him slowly with a grin; partly revealed under her mane.

“Is this a quest or something; is there a reward to this?”

“No, just a simple request; see that boy mentioned having a sister, what was her name? I never caught it.”

He looks puzzled, answering with curiosity.

“It’s Mabel…”

“Yes?” her voice briefly back to normal

Stan raises an eyebrow but does not think much of it.

“Why do you ask, you need her for something? It better not involve her self-esteem because we don’t wanna see her cry…a certain horse I heard did before, she let her know how it felt.” His tone turned rather harsh toward the end of his words, keeping his voice low. Stan’s brows furrow slightly, giving an unwelcoming frown.

She isn’t intimidated, hardly. Stan’s anger almost never fazed her; he’s a naturally grouchy Grunkle. Rather she feels all happy, fuzzy and warm and other positive emotions inside, it’s cute seeing him get defensive for her.

She would have awed out loud; but not right yet.

Mabel can’t clear her goofy smile; her attempt turns it into a sinister looking smirk.

“I have a message for her…tell her…” Her accent fades “That her gullible Grunkle just got ker-prank’d!”

His expression goes blank, then to thought and confusion.

“…Mabel?”

“Womp!” she instantly springs to two legs and throws her front legs over her Great Uncle’s shoulders for a hug, giggling with her neck over his shoulder.

Stan wheezes as the hundred something pound horse leans on him. He laughs nervously keeping his confused smile; as he’s still trying to register the situation. Everything is going too fast for him. He forcibly tries pushing her off; he cringes at the faint sound of a crack and a sharp pain shoots through him.

“Mabel sweetie…uh now might not be a good time to-Ok! You’re like over a hundred pounds; Agh, off off, my back!”

“Hehe, sorry about that Grunkle Stan.”

She backs off of him as he pleads, down back to fours.

Stanley lets himself steadily get to his seat on the ground; he winces with a moan, rubbing his left shoulder.

Mabel lowers her head, still smiling but concerned. She nudges his right arm as her tail swishes.

“So it is you.” He huffs trying to give a laugh.

“Aww, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Yeah I know you enough.” He grimaces, clenching his teeth.

Mabel frowns; she approaches his left shoulder, rubbing it with her snout.

“Are you ok, it’s not broken is it?”

“I’m good sweetheart…just burning, and need to lie down.”

He rubs the spot between her ears, easing her concern with a smile.

“You actually turned yourself into a magic horse?”

“Yep! Only for a little while.”

“That’s great, great…just because you can I’m guessing.”

“Yeah!” She giggles. “You didn’t even recognize me and I even still had my headband and braces.”

“Who expects their great niece to show up as a horse?”

“How’s my fake British accent?”

“Overly British, good but needs some work.” He winces as he gets a tender spot on his shoulder.

“You still didn’t have a clue, you actually bought it!” she playfully bumps his hand with her hoof, Stan recoils, shaking his hand as he sucks the air through his teeth.

He groans before giving a quiet chuckle.

“Yeah, you fooled me. The horse part is still a big cheat.”

“An advantage not cheat, haha, you’re sore about the whole thing!” She hops in cheer.

“In more than one way…” Grunkle Stan moans. “You came up with this gag on the spot?”

“Totally!”

“Heh, you really did get me good, you even went the extra and hid your face. I should expect that from my Great niece, learned and fooled the best. You were great sweetie. Love ya.”

Mabel presses her nose against the side of his cheek; he scratches her nose affectionately, smiling as he gives a humored wheeze.

“Say did you really send Dipper off?” he asks the unicorn niece.

“Nope, he left on his own; he had to grab some things while I stayed here.”

“Turns I’m staying here too until he comes back. Because he’s gonna help me get on you so you can carry me back.” He lies on the ground weakly, heaving.

“We’ll get you some ice Grunkle Stan.”


	9. The Mabelcorn and The Lumberjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is a bit nervous to let Wendy know shes currently the thing they punched heck out of once.

The small unicorn gazes into the distance, her expression went blank

“You ok?” Dipper asks, peering in her direction.

She trots excitedly in place before answering.

“I see Wendy.”

“What?” Dipper scrambles frantically, unable to get off his seat. “What’s she doing?”

“Being chill.”

“Ok and?” he asks raising an eyebrow.

Mabel did not answer nor look back at him; she seems to be holding her breath judging by her puffed cheeks. She gives an uneasy groan, her tail swishing at the tip at a fast pace.

“So just pointing out she’s here?”

She turns her head over to him.

“So remember when I met that really judgmental unicorn and she got me self-conscious after saying I wasn’t pure of heart, and it turned out she was a lying jerk to make me go away and we ended up fighting and I came back covered in her rainbow blood?”

There’s a pause between them before Dipper answers with a puzzled look.

“…Yeah?”

“I wanna show Wendy but also, I’m like, what if she has a grudge against all unicorns? Just what if; but I know she’ll be fine with me, I mean it’s still me.” Laughing uneasily to herself and shaking her head to fix her mane.

Dipper slowly gets back on his seat, with a half-smile.

“In short, you’re stressed showing her…this.” He doesn’t sound very concerned.

“It’s not that, she’s not gonna be mad with me being a Uni. I’m thinking more like, she doesn’t realize it’s me and she might not buy being turned into a unicorn thing. And a misunderstanding breaks out, and everything goes blah.”

“Ok…”

“I’m asking for you to act as the peacemaker, like if she doesn’t believe it’s me, you can cover for me and explain everything just in case things go wrong!” her ears twitching erratically. She jitters and did a small hop, restless.

Dipper slams his book down as now her behavior is concerning in his eyes. Hurrying to her side, he places both hands on her, pushing against the unicorn.

“Whoa, hey, I get you’re nervous but this is more than usual for you.”

“Ah I know bro, I’m all jittery right now; I think those sugar cubes were too much.”

“You did dip them in Pitt cola and Mabel juice.”  
“And the Spooky Brew and maybe a little bit more…” she adds.

His wondering eyes stayed on her.

“How many did you eat?”

“I tried one of each flavor, but I couldn’t help it being so tasty, I even shoved one batch down all at once!”

“How much?”

“A jar full, I had like two and a half jars actually.”

“Don’t you feel sick at all, that’s raw sugar!”

“Nah I’m good on that part; but I have this rushing feeling and I think I’m going to explode if I keep still! Boosh!”

She gives another short hop forward, her back legs giving a kick in the air.

His body flinches; he chokes briefly as he took a startled jump back.

“Watch the hooves!”

“Sorry, my skin feels all tingly too, also itchy!”

“Ok ok! What do you want to deal with first?”

She inhales deeply; holding still as well as she can; trembling a little however.

“Wendy, maybe it will kill the jitteriness a bit?”

“You know I can hear you guys from here right?”

Both of them turn their heads to the voice, the two flustered.

“Sugar rush?” Wendy asks with an awkward smile.

The twins eye each other then look around aimlessly, unsure on who should speak up first. They glance to one another sheepishly; she sort of ran into them unprepared. Thinking over it, they didn’t even try to keep their voices low at the time.

Mabel stutters, breaking the silence.

“Y-yeah?”

“You should burn it off, get wild if you need to. Don’t hold it back or it’s…well it’s you’re gonna regret it, somehow, it does burn you from the inside out and might as well do what you feel. You are a horse, kind of. And horses run a lot.” She looks unsure as she struggles for ideas.

“You wanted to tell me something?”

Dipper rubs the back of his head.

“Yeah, Mabel turned herself into a unicorn, its temporary as usual.”

“Hi, I’m a unicorn.” Mabel blurts.

“It not hard to figure out it’s you, the hair, headband and the fact you’re a talking horse with braces. You stick out pretty well.”

“It’s my trademark!” she pipes.

“You know, you’re still shaking; try running, it might help.” She grins with a laugh under her breath “I mean you look ready to take off.”

She tilts her head, her ears perk with curiosity.

“That’s it; you’re ok with me like this? I thought you might be a little put-off considering what happened.”

“That sugar is really stressing you out. Just be your own unicorn, it’s you; you’ll do better than those jerks.”

“Thank you, thank you, that takes a lot off me! You need to see how I bedazzle with this horn; I got bonus powers unlike those guys, I can even knit with it and stab my enemies-”

“You want to go wild and run the fastest you ever could?”

“YES!” she screams.

“Go for it.”

She takes off without question, galloping around the shack at lightning speed. She beams with excitement, relieved.

She rears with her front swinging, shouting.

“I am Mabel, the swiftest unicorn of fair judgement! The fifth horse of the apocalypse!”

She certainly looks free as she twirls around to the opposite direction, dashing. She gives joyful hops, kicking dirt into the air.

Dipper leans to the right, his head tilting by an inch; crossing his arms with an amused small grin.

That brightened her mood fast and good thing too.

He hardly notices Wendy coming up beside him. He glances at her from the corner of his eye, not thinking and quickly back to Mabel. It then clicks in his head and reacts with another look at her; recoiling with embarrassment.

“Oh d-didn’t notice you, I mean I did but…I did already say hi. Sorry…”

“It’s fine.”

“…So you kinda…not showing much of a reaction to her being transformed, like you’re pretty cool about this.”

“I’ve come to expect stuff like this and go with it. That is a Mabel thing of her.” She remarks unfazed.

“Point taken.”

“I’m going to take a guess, she got bored?”

“Bored and curious but still, pretty much.”

“I can see that.”

She observes the unicorn for a while and a smirk gradually forms.

“Hey Mabel, did I hear you right that you can stab with that horn?” Wendy shouts to the hyperactive unicorn rather pumped.

“How about we test it out?”

Mabel comes to a quick sliding stop, whirling around to Wendy with her front legs in the air.

“Yeah I’m up for impaling!” she’s quiet for a moment. “But what do I stab?”

“Trees and ugly patterned pillows.”

“YES!”

“Gut those pillows stuffing out!”

“YEAH!”

He watches the both of them chatter, rather meek. He wants to say something in response to their excitement but can’t find the correct words. To tell the truth, seeing how amped up the both of them are, he’s afraid to say anything to them; it doesn’t feel safe to interrupt the crazy horse sister at the moment. But he’s all for target practice, he’s feeling the excitement and does want to destroy innocent pillows; he has to see those feathers fly.


	10. A Break with The Mabelcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper chills with his unicorn sister.

“Hey look.” She grins.

He peeks up from the knapsack, fumbling with his book as it almost slips from his fingers; he shoves it back in hastily, nearly falling off the horse’s back.

“At what?” He perks up.

“You being a majestic dork.” A small smile forms on her snout.

“What? What brought that up? It’s pretty out of nowhere you think?” his tone amused.

“We need some noise, it’s been quiet and it gets really weird and dull after too long. It gets awkward and…you get what I’m saying!”

“I get you…and riding a unicorn that’s my sister in silence doesn’t help either.”

“Ok don’t describe like that.”

“Agreed.” He nods with a disturbed look.

He leans against the unicorn as he went over the photos of the day’s exploration, as if she were a bean bag. He sneezes as the surrounding pollen attacks his nose, dropping a few of the fresh photos as they scatter around him. Dipper shakes his head and rubs his nose, giving a slight irritated look.

Mabel did not notice his sneeze as she is currently napping.

Her ear flicks at the sound but that’s the only reaction from her, must be pretty relaxed.

“Man…” he groans, recollecting the pictures.

At least they didn’t fall into the creek; still the damp ground around them might damage the pictures.

Luckily they appear to be untouched; good, he hasn’t gone through all of them yet.

He pauses when he glances at one of the photos in his hand, squinting. Dipper thought he went over this one already but there appears to be a small detail he missed before. There’s something among the background in the photo with the small eye-bats swarming. It sort of goldish-brown color…

His eyes light up, his mouth slightly agape.

He elbows the sleeping horse in the ribs; it shouldn’t hurt her what with her being a large animal. And he was correct as she didn’t even respond with a flinch.

He resorts to gently shaking her.

“Mabel, hey Mabel wake up.”

Her head slowly lifts from the grass; she shakes her mane and yawns.

“What is it; a good dream was starting up bro.”

“We got a photo-bomber.”

“Really? Who?”

“No one we know but…can you spot something gold like in this?” he shows her the photo.

“Oh it’s shiny, is it a griffin?”

“It doesn’t look like it has wings, it might be a…” He hesitates knowing how stupid he’s going to sound “keythong.” A small grin forms.

“Whaaat?” She snickers. “What’s it called again?”

“A keythong…” he lowers the brim of his hat, covering his eyes.

“Are you messing with me? That can’t be its name!” she laughs.

“Sadly it is; it’s supposed to be a metal griffin covered in spikes and lacks wings.”

“And that’s the name it gets.”

“Yeah it turned into the worst over time.”

“No it’s perfect the way it is. He’s scary with a funny name, and his foes will never suspect it. What do they even do?”

“All I know is that they eat horses and humans and they’re razor sharp.”

She wraps her tail around Dipper.

“You made the horse part up.”

“That wasn’t a joke, they even eat unicorns.”

Mabel is not disturbed by this information.

“Whatever, then I’ll give it a hoof to the face of it decides to snack on the Mabelcorn!”

She peers into the stream by her, noticing how the two of them appear in the reflection of the water.

“We look like those artsy old paintings.”

“Huh?”

“You know those old paintings where a fancy person is by the side of a beautiful majestic animal in peace?”

“I can’t think of one off the top of my head but I get what you’re saying.”

“We look like we came straight out from a painting.” Her ears perk.

Dipper momentarily looks around.

“I guess so, you going to ask me to take a photo?”

“I didn’t think about that but totally!”

“Glad I reminded you.” His tone low but not unhappy “I’ll tell you when I set it up.”

“Kay.”

He places the book back on his lap, the few pictures he had already went over tucked safely in a sandwich bag.

Observing the sight of her twin, she grins and holds her head high.

“I also look like a wise ancient unicorn revealing the deep secrets of the world with your little book.”

Dipper seems to scoff with sarcasm.

“Then show me your wisdom.”

She thought to herself quietly, a smug smile appears on her snout.

“Your interests won’t save you from your anti-social self.”

“You’re exaggerating. You don’t need to aim that low.”

“Well it’s true!”

“Not that true.” He mutters.

Mabel remains quiet, until one photo she liked catches her eye.

“Uh can I have that one, I like it enough to bedazzle it…” she gives a sweet grin.

“Fine.”

Instantly fake plastic gems fly onto the photo, and Dipper’s hand to his dismay.

“Agh, wait until it’s out of my hand before bedazzling!”

He gives a meek questioning expression to the unicorn sister; she only gives him a playful grin as her horn glows bright blue from bedazzle use.

He winces as he tries peeling the gems from his hand; he’s going to have to work slowly to get them off.

They sting terribly when he attempts to take them off.

“They’ll hurt less if you put your hand in water.” She whispers.

“Thanks.” Dipper can’t even hide the slight irritation in his voice.


End file.
